Theorem, What's next?
by SnowWolfPuppy
Summary: Write in your theories, I'll make a story. Seriously. I'm not kidding. I will make a story about any theory you can think up. Story 2 is up! Sorry, it's short...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! Although I am busy enough wrtiting my other fic-_

**Hanako: NO YOU AREN'T! YOU'RE JUST BEING LAZY!**

_Shut up, Baka! You don't get a say in this!!!! Anyway, although I am busy- _

**(Hanako: coughreading fanficscough)**

_I'm going to write a new Fan fic. Send in your theories about any Naruto character, clan, or just anything, and I'll write a story about it. Now meet Hanako-chan, the lovely host of this show:_

**Hanako: Hi. Now that I'm the boss, let's annoy some characters!**

Sasuke: Let me out of the story. Now.

**Hanako: No, Baka! Now do the disclaimer!**

Sasuke: Grrrr!

_Do I need to remind you that Hanako-chan has the power to force you to make out with Lee?!?!?!_

Sasuke: Uhhh… something doesn't own Naruto. So Don't Sue!

_In story: italics (like this) mean thinking. CAPS MEAN SHOUTING. (Means I've got something to say.) _**Bold is me! **_(Hanako-chan)_

_**Naruto Theory #1: Why Kakashi is late: He actually has to do the things he says.**_

_**All right! Let's begin, DATTEBAYO!**_

Kakashi Hatake sat in a tree, painting Konohagakure. _How beautiful._ He stood up stretching.

"Ah! I'm late for meeting my team. Oh well, I'll just have to explain. I do hope they understand." He teleported to the bridge and was greeted by Impassive, Anger, and Annoyed/Bored. "Ahaha, gomen, gomen, I needed to finish my painting of Kono-"

"YEAH RIGHT SENSEI! We've heard it all before. Quit making excuses!" screamed Sakura. Sasuke hned. A little hurt showed in Kakashi's face, but he quickly covered it, but not before Naruto noticed. The boy is sharp. After practice, Naruto was left to clean up the weapons. Kakashi decided to watch from a tree hidden. Naruto sighed.

"You know, I don't think Sasuke and Sakura were fair to Kakashi-sensei," he murmured, talking to his clone who was helping him pick up weapons. "You know what, I actually believed him, unlike them. And I'm not trying to suck up. He actually looked hurt. What can I do to make him feel better? I know!" He grabbed a giant katana **(How the hell did that get there?)** and scratched something in the dirt. Then, the last of the weapons put away, he grinned and ran home.

_I wonder…_thought Kakashi. He hopped down from the tree and examined the dirt. His eyes widened, then he grinned. _Arigatou, Naruto. Arigatou Gozaimashta._

**I BELIEVE YOU, AND I'D LIKE TO SEE YOUR ART.**

**NARUTO**

**Oh how nice! That wasn't Kakanaru, though. That was just Naruto's kindness coming out.**

_**Are you ever going to introduce me?**_

**Oh sorry, I'd like you guys to meet Korihana Kaminari, my twin sister. She introduces the theme and stuff.**

_And now, myself. Hanako means Flower Girl. Korihana means Ice Flower. Hanako is my alter ego, and the Lightning twins will get their own story later. Kaminari means lightning. Sayonara! __**Ja ne! **_**Sayonara AND Ja ne! Ha! One upped both of ya!**

_**Korihana/**__Snow: _Shut up.


	2. The Hyuuga Sharingan

_Sorry that this is late. That darned homework will be the death of me someday. Thank you for reviewing, Sasuke903! It is thanks to people like you that I don't give up on fanfics!_

**Hanako: coughdrama queencough**

_What was that?!?!_

**Hanako: Uh…. sweatdrops nothing….**

_Good. Anyways, when this hits 5 reviews, I'll give Hana-chan a shusuken, a fan with a metal frame that has blades at the top (read Protector of the Small, Squire). After all, being my alter ego, she, like me aspires to be like Tenten someday, which means she LOOOOVVVVEEEESSSS weapons. So review. Any ways:_

Sasuke903: OK here's a theory for you. NaruHina's kids end up with a corrupted version of the Byakugan. The one word definition for corrupted version of Byakugan just happens to be Sharingan.

_Alright, Kori-chan, let's get this show on the road! I don't own Naruto!_

_**Naruto Theory #2: What would happen if Naruto and Hinata had kids: Corrupted Byakugan, also known as Sharingan!**_

_**Alright, let's begin. DATTEBAYO!**_

_In story: italics (like this) mean thinking. CAPS MEAN LINES OR WRITING ON THE GROUND. (Means I've got something to say.) _**Bold is me! **_(Hanako-chan) __**Korihana Kaminari.**_

NAGAREBOSHINAGAREBOSHINAGAREBOSHINAGAREBOSHINAGAREBOSHI

Naruto raced to the hospital. _Aw, crap, I have to get to Hinata, I can't miss the birth of my kids!_ He raced to the door.

"Naruto-kun! You made it just in time!" called Sakura. "Now hurry, you can't miss this!

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPIKNOWI'MEVIL5YEARSINTHEFUTURETIMESKIPTIMESKIP

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" asked Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's best friend and eternal rival.

"Oh, I'm just worried about Haneko. I think somerhing is wrong with her eyes."

"Curious. If you like, I'll check them out…"

"Okay! Thanks!" Naruto dragged Sasuke to his house.

Hinata sat on the ground with Haneko and Kei. "So your eyes hurt?"

"Yes," murmured Haneko. "And sometimes they look different-"

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto. "Sasuke said he'll check Haneko's eyes for us! _  
(Sasuke, with Sharingan can copy the problem and test it)_ Sasuke bent down.

"Oh, thank you Sauske. Kei-kun's eyes started hurting too." Hinata said. Sasuke activated Sharingan and copied Haneko's eyes.

"Oh…my…god…" he breathed.

"What's the matter?" asked Naruto, bending down to look. "Is something wrong?"

"No, actually, they, well, they have Sharingan."

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"No really. But it looks slightly different. Almost like Kakashi's. It's an advanced version of Mangekyou, but it's not on red, it's on purple. _(sorry sasuke903, but they need some Hyuga attributes)_ I think they'll be able to use Byakugan."

"Oh my…" said Hinata. "Well, will you train them? We can ask Neji-sama to help, seeing as they will have Byakugan..."

"I told you not to call me that Hinata-sama," called Neji, who was walking up to the house.

"And I told you not to call me that. Besides, you are the head of the Hyuga clan. That IS your proper title."

"Whatever. If you don't call me that, I won't call you that. Anyway, Hokage-sama, I would be honored to train your children."

"Aw, Neji, quit with the formality. We've known each other forever. But, thanks for agreeing to train Kei-kun and Hane-chan. Oh yeah, what do you say Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Of course. Perfect chance to prove that Hyugas and Uchihas can work together."

_Why do I know that no good is going to come from this?_ thought Hinata, as the three boys grinned.

NAGAREBOSHIATTHETRAININGGROUNDSBYNARUTOSHOUSENAGAREBOSHI

Sasuke and Neji sat on the ground panting like tired dogs. Haneko and Kei stared at them. "Why are you guys so tired?" asked Haneko.

"Oh, um… no reason, let's go visit Tsunade-sama at the hospital, ne?

"Yay!" shouted Kei.

NAGAREBOSHINAGAREBOSHIATTHEHOSPITALNAGAREBOSHINAGAREBOSHI

Tsunade stared at the kids. "Well their eyes are quite remarkable and they are really strong."

"Strong enough to tire out two of my best ANBU anyway." Naruto muttered. Neji and Sasuke turned red.

"Naruto!" Tsunade slapped him upside the head. "You ought to be proud that you kids are this strong. After all, the academy could use some new genin. I recommend you train them in chakra control. Their strength could be dangerous to the other children. Good luck. You'll need it…" Tsunade muttered darkly.  
Neji and Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. _**(I know they're the "strong and silent" type, but this is pathetic!)**_

"I was just kidding!" Tsunade laughed. "Seriously, relax."

"OK! LET'S BEGIN THE TRAINING!" Shouted Naruto.

_Oh god… _The Hyuuga and Uchiha prodigys exchanged glances. _This is going to be a long day…_

NAGAREBOSHINAGAREBOSHIENDOFSTORYNAGAREBOSHINAGAREBOSHI

_YES! OUR FIRST STORY BASED ON A THEOREM NOT SUBMITTED BY ME! Oh, and awesome theory sasuke903. I really wouldn't have thought of that._

_**Okay… sweatdrops Well Hanako wants her shusuken, so if I was you, I'd review. Otherwise she might be mad… And besides, Snow-chan can't write stories without theories! So review!**_


End file.
